Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~
| image = EXILE - Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ cover.jpg | artist = EXILE | title = Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ | original = 祝ミリオン・初回アルバム 3枚組 BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ | type = Box Set Collection | released = March 31, 2004 | formats = Box Set, CD album | recorded = 2001-2003 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE ENTERTAINMENT (2003) | current = Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ (2004) | next = PERFECT BEST (2005) }} Shuku Million Shokai Album Sanmai-Gumi BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~ (祝ミリオン・初回アルバム 3枚組 BOX SET ~Appreciation to the million breakthrough~) is the first box set of EXILE. It was released on March 31, 2004 including the group's first three albums our style, Styles Of Beyond and EXILE ENTERTAINMENT. The metallic box also contains a "Choo Choo TRAIN" cellphone strap and EXILE logo stickers. It was released in celebration of the album EXILE ENTERTAINMENT reaching one million copies sold. Editions * Box Set (RZCD-45124~6/B~C, ¥10,800) Tracklist our style= # J Soul Brothers # Fly Away # HEAT Beats # fallin' # eyes in maze # D.T.B. # Sore ga Boku Dakara # Style # MAX TRIBE # nobody else # Feel the Conflict # Konna ni mo Nagai Kimi no Fuzai # VIOLATION # Your Eyes Only # Follow Me # SILVER COCKPIT # Be With You |-|Styles Of Beyond= ; CD # Intro # ESCAPE # Sandcastles # Kiss you # Ring your bell # wishes # Hane 1/2 # Distance "Orchestra Version" # Release yourself # Cross ~never say die~ # can't say words # Guilty # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ # song for you # S・O・B # 。 ; DVD # J Soul Brothers # Kiss you # DJ MAKIDAI non-stop mix ## Kiss you ~Interlude~ ## Your eyes only (A Capella) ## Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ ## Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ (Eric Kupper Classic mix) ## Fly Away ## Style (Break Style Remix) ## Blade ## Cross ~never say die~ ## song for you ## Distance |-|EXILE ENTERTAINMENT= ; CD # EXILE COME # New Jack Swing # Together # Believe # Time # ki・zu・na # BLUE ~Iezu ni Iru~ # LET ME LUV U DOWN feat. ZEEBRA & MACCHO (OZROSAURUS) # Sunadokei # O'ver # Be Mine feat. 99% Radio Allstars # Unlimited # Eternal... # Choo Choo TRAIN (Type-EX) # ROAD-RUNNER # M&A ; DVD * Video Clip # Eternal... # ki・zu・na # O'ver # Choo Choo TRAIN # INTERVIEW * EXILE LIVE TOUR 2003 "Styles Of Beyond" 2003.6.20 at Shibuya Koukaidou # opening~Sandcastles # song for you # Together Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * SHUN * ATSUSHI Charts Trivia * The box set is currently EXILE's lowest peaking and selling album overall. External Links * Box Set Page * Oricon Profile Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Box Sets Category:2004 Releases Category:2004 Albums Category:2004 Box Sets Category:Lowest Selling Albums